Impotencia
by CatchingStar
Summary: Você já sentiu obrigada a desistir? Bom, shalimar já! Será que eles vão conseguir fazêla se reerguer e lutar?


**Título: **impotência

**Disclaimer:** já disse isso uma vez, mas falo de novo: esses personagens não me pertencem. hehee

* * *

(O cientista Adam Kane era pioneiro em pesquisa genética. Manipulava dna para salvar vidas humanas. Mas em muitos seus genes sofreram mutações e estes acabaram desenvolvendo habilidades especiais. Agora eles protegem o mundo daqueles que nem mesmo sabem da sua existência.)

"Onde esta a shal?" Perguntou Lexa aparecendo na sala de comunicação "Eu não a encontro em nenhum lugar".

"Eu não a vi" falou Jesse. " que estranho... Porque o comunicador dela esta em cima da mesa?

"Ela nunca sai sem comunicador!" Disse Brennan.

"Ah não ser que não queira ser encontrada" comentou Lexa.

"Mas porque ela sairia assim?" Questionou Jesse.

"Acho que sei onde ela foi" falou Brennan "eu volto já".

Brennan e shalimar foram os primeiros mutantes a entrar para o programa de proteção de Adam, o cientista que os criou e ajudou a desenvolver suas habilidades, assim Brennan conhecia os locais que a jovem mais gostava de estar, sem contar o fato de que eles eram muito amigos.

O rapaz entrou na floresta e começou a procurar pela moça. Demorou ate que ele fosse surpreendido por ela.

"o que esta fazendo aqui?"

"Vim procurar você. Afinal saiu sem dizer nada a ninguém, deixou o comunicador... O que aconteceu com seu braço?"

"Nada de mais... Eu estava praticando..."

"Vamos embora, esta quase na hora do almoço". Falou o rapaz.

"Ok, mas não pode ser agora".

"Porque? "

Os olhos da moça ficaram amarelos.

"tem alguém aqui!"

"onde?"

A jovem o puxou para trás da arvore. "Sabe se é um mutante?" Perguntou ele baixinho. Ela respondeu que não.

"Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui Shalimar" disse uma voz masculina.

"E porque esta me procurando?" Perguntou ela subindo galhos para ver se avistava a pessoa.

"Porque afinal... Você é uma feral, como eu!"

O rapaz subiu ate ela por trás e a jogou contra o chão.

"Shal" gritou Brennan.

"Eu estou bem" disse a moça "Onde esta você?"

"Aqui".

O rapaz pulou em cima dela. Brennan viu de longe e usou seu poder elétrico contra o rapaz.

"Não! Não faça isso!"

"Porque? Ele te atacou!"

"Eu conheço ele" confessou ela.

"Você..."

"Vejo que agora não estas mais sozinha" disse o outro se levantando do chão.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui, Patrick? Já faz muito tempo!"

"Digamos que eu estava passando por aqui e resolvi lhe fazer uma visita".

"Quem é ele?" Perguntou Brennan finalmente...

"Crescemos juntos".

"Como irmãos" falou Patrick.

"Você nunca mencionou que tinha um irmão..."

"Ele não é meu irmão!" Esbravejou ela

"Continua fria como sempre hein".

" é melhor nos irmos embora" falou ela.

Ela e brennan deixaram a floresta e voltaram de moto para casa

"Estávamos quase indo atrás de vocês".

"Encontramos um conhecido..." disse Brennan.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Jesse vendo que Shal foi para o seu quarto sem falar uma palavra e não parecia nada contente.

"Não sei, mas parece que ela não gostou de revê-lo".

"Quem era ele?" Perguntou lexa...

"Um mutante, um feral para ser mais preciso."

"E o que ele quer com ela?"

"Não sei, ela perguntou e ele não disse".

"Você deveria ter feito ele falar!"– exclamou lexa.

"Quando eu o atingi Shal pediu que eu recuasse".

" Olha aqui!" disse shal ao aparecer "Vocês não vão se meter nisso!"

"Do que é que esta falando?" Perguntou lexa.

"Vocês vão atrás de informações sobre ele, vão atrás dele, vão me fazer perguntas... Acham que eu não sei como isso aqui funciona?! Esbravejou ela! Desde já eu peço: FIQUEM FORA DISSO!!"

Ela voltou então para o seu quarto e bateu a porta. Em seguida pegou uma mochila e saiu.

"Aonde você vai?" Perguntou brennan.

"Não interessa!"

"Temos que descobrir o que foi" falou Lexa.

"Não!" Disse o rapaz "Ela pediu que não o fizesse".

"Pela forma como ela estava alterada, temos que saber se ele veio fazer bem ou mal a ela" falou jesse.

"Não, deixem ela em paz! Assim que ela precisar da nossa ajuda ela vai falar... Enquanto isso vamos nos preocupar com outras coisas, ta bem?!"

"Se você diz... "Falou lexa.

O que poderia ter ocorrido para a jovem ter uma reação como aquela? Quem é esse cara que diz ser "irmão" dela? O que Brennan não sabe ainda sobre a moça?

Shalimar foi ate um deposito que ficava próximo a um matagal. Sentada sobre uma pedra ela observava a lua e lembrava de seu passado. Ela crescera com uma família normal, ate que descobriu sobre seus poderes e fugiu, foi quando encontrou Patrick e outros dois rapazes. A principio ela não sabia quem ou o que eles eram, mas assim que foi revelado o que ela era... Eles se mostraram na sua verdadeira natureza, passaram então a viver juntos, mas alguma coisa deu errado e o que Shalimar sentiu por patrick se inverteu, o que era amor passou a ser ódio, o que era segurança passou a ser ameaça, porem ela não entende como e porque tudo aconteceu.

Depois que ela fugiu Adam a encontrou e a levou ate o santuário e ela então passou a viver lá e veio a fazer parte do grupo "Mutant x". Muito tempo havia se passado desde aquela fase e Shalimar parecia ter esquecido aquele momentos tensos e passou a viver muito contente, ate que ele voltou e todas as antigas questões voltaram e por algum motivo ela sentiu que não deveria continuar a viver no santuário junto com os outros.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Adam ao aparecer próximo a ela.

"Você estava morto... Como?... E porque só agora?"

"Porque percebi que você precisa mim".

"Mas eu sempre precisei. Sabe como foi difícil viver esse tempo todo sem saber porque você me deixou? Porque não me disse que teve que forjar a própria morte?"

"Era muito perigoso! Todos os meus inimigos achavam que eu estava morto, se eu tivesse aparecido eles provavelmente teriam me encontrado e sua vida estaria em risco... Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer".

"mas e agora? Como eles não vão te achar".

"Você esta muito longe do centro de tudo e fora do Santuário fica mais fácil de não me detectarem. Me fala, o que esta acontecendo shal? O que a volta desse cara esta fazendo com você?"

" Como sabe dele?"

"Eu não sabia. Ate detectar a presença dele na floresta. Eu posso não ter aparecido para você assim como para os outros, mas isso não significa que eu não sabia onde vocês estavam".

"E mesmo sabendo onde nos estávamos você resolveu continuar offline e nem se importou com o sofrimento que causou?"

"Foi difícil ficar longe de vocês, mas eu faria tudo para protegê-los e se isso significasse ficar as escondidas... Assim seria, ou melhor, foi! Agora você tem que me prometer uma coisa... Nenhum deles saberá que eu estou vivo, por favor".

"Nem mesmo o Brennan?!" Exclamou ela.

"Nem mesmo o Brennan!" falou ele "Quando chegar a hora certa eu aparecerei para ele e para os outros".

"O que você sabe sobre o Patrick?"

"Só que ele é um feral como você. Provavelmente não veio de uma experiência feita por mim, se não eu sabia dele antes".

"Eu era apaixonada por ele!"

"E..."

"De repente ele mudou. Eu comecei a sentir que não mais fazia parte da "família"."

" Como eu não fiquei sabendo dessa parte da sua vida?"

" ninguém sabe! Ou melhor, sabia, ate agora."

"porque ele voltou?"

"Não sei".

" Tudo bem, mas porque isso te afetou tanto?"

"Porque? Bom, alem de trazer muitas lembranças eu... Enquanto eu não sabia onde ele se encontrava tudo estava bem, eu me sentia segura, principalmente como feral e agora..."

"Você mudou muito desde aquela fase Shal. Aprendeu a administrar seus poderes..."

"Eu sei. Mas...

"Alem do mais, a cada batalha você fica mais forte e não há muito coisa que tenha que aprender em relação aos seus poderes feral, então, não há nada que se preocupar".

"Porque você continua tentando fugir de mim?" Perguntou Patrick ao entrar no galpão. (Adam desapareceu).

"O que quer?"

"Porque esta tão nervosa? Você não ficava assim quando estava comigo."

"Digamos que eu era uma idiota naquela época".

"Não, idiota nunca foi. Talvez um pouco apaixonada. Eu nunca entendi porque foi embora!"

"Você não era mais confiável" respondeu ela "Não mais ligava e se eu não estou enganada... Estávamos lutando contra outros mutantes e você simplesmente me usou para acabar com ele e eu quase morri e você nem sequer fez alguma coisa para ajudar!"

"Isso não é verdade! Eu estava ocupado!"

"Não me venha com essa agora. Você escolheu a que você achava "mais fraca" para fazer o serviço. Um serviço que sem duvida foi muito bem armado. Você tinha reuniões secretas e eu sabia que estava tramando alguma coisa, mas jamais pensei que era acabar comigo".

"Não era para acabar com você! Eu tinha que usar alguém para distrair os guardas e você era a pessoa ideal..."

"A mais fraca..."

"A mais bela também" disse ele.

" Você continua o mesmo... Não sabe mentir! E agora, o que você quer?"

"Bom, eu quero conhecer seus amigos".

"Porque?"

"Porque sim e preciso da sua ajuda..".

"Com eles lá dentro, só eu posso te fazer entrar. Pq acha que vou aceitar?"

"Bom, nos podemos batalhar se quiser, mas você sabe quem irá vencer."

Os olhos da jovem ficaram amarelos, assim como os do rapaz. A batalha começou. Eles lutaram por alguns minutos ate que Shal virou-se e disse:

"tudo bem, eu te levo, mas é melhor você se apresentar de forma simpática, não vai querer vê-los bravos".

"Eu sabia que você ia desistir logo. Sabes o quanto eu sou mais forte que você."

Shalimar fez então o que seu ex-namorado pediu.

De volta ao Santuario...

"Shal, você voltou!" falou jesse.

"E não veio sozinha" disse Patrick.

"O que ele faz aqui?" Perguntou Brennan ao vê-lo.

"Gente, esse é o Patrick. Crescemos juntos" falou a jovem "Ele também é um feral, só que há bem mais tempo que eu".

"Então esse é o santuário... Muito bonito" falou ele.

"Porque você o trouxe aqui? Perguntou brennan no ouvido da moça.

"Eu não tive escolha".

"E então... Vocês não se vêem a quanto tempo?" Perguntou Jesse

"Bastante." Respondeu shal.

" éramos namorados" disse patrick "ate que ela fugiu da família".

"Família?!" Exclamou todos.

"E agora?" Perguntou Shal ao "amigo".

"eu não vou demorar...Só preciso de um lugar para passar a noite. Logo cedo vou embora.

Todos os habitantes do santuário se entreolharam.

"Eu vou lhe mostrar seu quarto. Acredito que Lexa não ira se importar se eu dormir com ela uma noite.A jovem arregalou os olhos e deu uma risadinha sarcástica".

"Ele não pode ficar aqui!" Falou brennan quando os ferais se distanciaram.

"Ele tem razão. Não é seguro!" falou Jesse.

"Espero que a shal saiba o que esta fazendo!" Falou Lexa. "Em todo caso nós o vigiaremos!"

"Ela nunca trouxe outro feral para cá. E vocês lembram quando aquela tal amiga apareceu, ela ficou descontrolada achando que a jovem ia pegar o espaço dela por aqui".

"E era essa a idéia" completou a moça.

"Você foi ótima shal. Sem duvida continua maravilhosa"– falou Patrick depois de sentar na cama que ele iria usar.

"Não vem com essa! Você vai embora amanha! "

Na parte do jantar todos comeram juntos, ate que shal resolveu ir tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça. Brennan percebeu como ela abaixava a cabeça quando o rapaz falava alguma coisa.

"Precisamos conversar" falou ele ao encontrar a jovem se trocando.

"Me desculpe, ele não vai demorar."

"Você confia nele?"

"Isso não importa. Não posso fazer nada!"

"Como assim não pode fazer nada? O que esta acontecendo... Eu nunca vi você assim?"

"Bren, eu sinto muito, eu não... "

O rapaz chegou por trás da moça e colocou o braço sobre o ombro. A jovem não se agüentou e se debulhou em lagrimas.

"Eu não posso contra ele! Nunca pude". Falou ela.

"Do que esta falando?"

"Ele sempre foi e sempre será superior a mim, na verdade a qualquer feral".

"Espere! Você esta dizendo que não vai fazer nada".

"Ele ira embora amanha de manhã".

"E se não for?!" Exclamou ele. "Shal, olhe pra mim. Você é a melhor feral de todas, não tenha duvidas disso. Eu sei que ele te assusta e você nem precisa dizer, da para ver pelos seus olhos".

"Ele foi o chefe da turma! Sempre! "

"Agora ele não é mais seu chefe. Você é! Porque o trouxe?"

"Ele pediu, nos lutamos, mas eu desisti e fiz o que ele pediu".

"você desistiu de lutar? Isso nunca aconteceu antes! "

" Surpresa!" falou ela "Na nossa espécie assim que o macho consegue a posição de superior, não há nada que se possa fazer".

"Esse território nunca foi dele, logo você é superior a ele... "

"só tem uma coisa... Você nunca nos viu lutando".

"Ah não. Só pode estar se sacanagem! A pessoa mais forte agora se fazendo de vitima?"

"Forte? Todo mundo sabe que de nos quatro Lexa é a mais forte".

"Quer saber... Se se acha uma fracote, não sei como continua com a gente!"

Brennan saiu batendo a porta. Lexa ouviu e veio ver o que estava acontecendo. O rapaz não disse nada, simplesmente subiu para o andar de cima e foi checar a segurança. "Tudo que nos precisávamos era algo desse tipo" pensou ela.

A noite chegou e todos no santuário foram dormir, porem poucos foram os que realmente conseguiram. Lexa foi pegar um copo de água quando encontrou Shalimar na cozinha.

"O que foi? Sem sono?"

"sim. E você?"

"Em alerta. O que aconteceu com o Brennan?"

"Ele ficou chateado com uma coisa que eu disse a ele, mas ele vai superar!"

"Você se importa de ficar acordada por precaução?"

"Não, sem problemas..."

"Então eu vou descansar, estou um bagaço"

Lexa era uma pessoa muito engraçada. Calada porem sempre atenta em tudo e todos. Ela sabia que o tal patrick tentaria alguma coisa e quem melhor para detê-lo do que uma feral. Será que iria funcionar?

Certa hora, shal levantou da cadeira e seus olhos ficaram novamente amarelos, sentia que alguém estava se aproximando. A jovem subiu no teto e ficou escondida observando a pessoa que entrava. Era Brennan. Olhando fixo sobre ele, uma forte lembrança veio em sua mente:

_Os dois batalhavam contra um forte mutante com habilidades alem da compreensão, porem shal não estava forte o suficiente para um confronto... Brennan temendo que algo acontecesse com ele lançou um de seus raios elétricos sobre o mutante que a libertou "eu estou aqui e nunca deixarei que algo lhe aconteça__" _

Shalimar nunca havia se sentido daquela forma, como naquele momento - Estar ao lado do rapaz que ela mais confia, ouvindo as palavras doces e um olhar totalmente apaixonado... _o que esta acontecendo? Perguntava ele, onde esta a pessoa mais forte e confiável de todos? (...) Só pode estar se sacanagem! A pessoa mais forte agora se fazendo de vitima?_

O rapaz deixou a cozinha e voltou para o seu quarto e a jovem enfim desceu do teto. "Brennan" pensou ela ao sentir a presença de alguém, porem sentiu um pequeno calafrio e percebeu que não era ele. Se escondendo dessa vez atrás do armário...

"Fala serio shal... Ate parece que eu não iria sentir sua presença"falou Patrick.

A jovem saiu de trás do armário com um olhar fulminante.

"Tem algo que você precisa saber!" Disse ela. "Aqui é a minha casa".

Ela se jogou sobre ele. O rapaz foi parar no corredor.

"Você vai me enfrentar?" Riu ele.

" Considere isso um sim!" (dando um chutou na barriga dele) "O que realmente você esta fazendo aqui, patrick?"

"Jamais perdoei o fato de você ter me abandonado tigresa e agora... Você vai voltar para mim!"

"Acho que não!"

"E você vai fazer o que?"

"Você está errado ao me subestimar" (com suas pernas ela atacou. O rapaz, que se defendeu, mas o que ele não esperava é que a jovem fosse lhe dar uma cabeçada. O rapaz meio zonzo deu uns passos para trás)

"Impressionante!" Disse ele " porem não o suficiente".

(Dessa vez quem atacou foi ele. Chute na barriga fez com que shal voasse ate a ponte que ficava entre a sala superior e a parte das maquinas. O rapaz pulou em cima dela)

"Porque quis vir ate o santuário?"

"Com você ao meu lado seria fácil dominar todo o sistema e destruir os seus pequenos amiguinhos".

Sete capangas entraram na sala logo em seguida. Conseguindo se desvencilhar das garras de Patrick Shal conseguiu tocar o alarme do local – patrick descobriu como abrir as portas e aproveitou que todos dormiam para chamar seus bichinhos (capangas). Os outros "mutants x" apareceram na sala e começara a lutar. Lexa jogou dois de uma vez para fora do local. Jesse não tinha problema em se desmaterializar para fugir das armas, mas Brennan deu uma pequena ajuda lançando mais de 110 volts sobre o capanga.

"Obrigado" falou Jesse.

"Não há de que!"

Shal estava um pouco ocupada cuidando de dois que nem percebeu que patrick havia ido para cima de brennan e suas garras fincaram no peito do rapaz. Quando a jovem viu o que havia acontecido ela ficou furiosa "Você vai se arrepender por ter feito isso" Gritou ela. Então pulou sobre ele. Lexa e jesse terminaram com os demais capangas e se juntaram a shal. "Não, essa luta é minha!" Disse ela. Levanto Brennan sobre os ombros, jesse o tirou do caminho.

"Este território é meu! Então aqui você não vai conseguir ficar!"

Os companheiros da jovem nunca haviam visto isso antes - A raiva da moça era tamanha que garras verdadeiras apareceram no lugar de suas mãos... Seu olho era uma mistura de amarelo com vermelho... Todos ficaram assustados com aquilo! - A batalha recomeçou, mas dessa vez Shalimar estava super preparada para destronar o seu ex-namorado. Os dois trocaram arranhões, chutes, cabeçadas, porem Patrick tinha uma arma na manga, um pequeno aparelho de choque. "Shal" gritaram os quatro olhando a jovem cair de barriga no chão.

"Não acredito que você caiu nessa. Depois de todas as nossas batalhas, você ainda gosta de cair de barriga, não é?"

"Ai é que você se engana!" falou ela sussurrando. A jovem deu um pulo muito alto e seu chute acertou em cheio a cara do rapaz que sem querer caiu sobre o aparelho de choque. "Você me subestima mesmo depois de tantos anos!" – falou ela.

Jesse verificou se o rapaz estava vivo, porem a voltagem foi tão grande e por tanto tempo que foi fatal. Shal deu um pequeno sorriso e desabou no chão. Por sorte lexa conseguiu segurá-la a tempo.

Na enfermaria Shal se recuperava calmamente. Tratar dos ferimentos de Brennan não foi difícil, só precisou cauterizar.

"Você foi sensacional" disse Adam aparecendo no local.

"Quase que eu não consigo!" disse ela.

"ah sim, você conseguiria. Era só lembrar que você não esta sozinha mais. Me orgulho muito pela pessoa que você se tornou, como feral e como ser humano". Completou ele antes de desaparecer.

"voce acordou!" falou lexa ao entrar na enfermaria.

"sim, não foi dessa vez que vocês se livraram de mim".

"bem vinda de volta" falou jesse.

Shal sorriu e perguntou por Brennan. Tentou se levantar, mas ainda estava muito fraca.

" estou aqui!" disse ele.

Os outros dois os deixaram a sós.

"Como você esta?" Perguntou ela.

"Bem e você?"

"Um trapo!" respondeu a moça (os dois riram) "tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de dizer..."

"Pode dizer."

"Sinto muito!"

"Porque?"

"por me deixar enfraquecer".

"tudo bem... Todos nós temos que ficar lembrando que continuar lutando vale a pena porque estamos juntos".

"tem razão. Será que você pode chegar mais perto, por favor?"

"Você não vai me arranhar com aquela mão de tigre, vai?" Brincou ele.

Os olhos da jovem ficaram amarelos. Brennan por um momento ia recuar, mas como recuar quando se ama alguém? Os dois se beijaram fortemente. Os outros dois que espiavam deram risada.

"Sabe, você me fez acordar".

"Como assim?"

"Eu vi você na cozinha esta noite e olhar você me trouxe lindas lembranças... E foi por causa delas que eu decidi finalmente enfrentar Patrick".

"Você é maravilhosa sabia!" disse ele.

"Você acha? Não achas que sou fracote?"

O rapaz respondeu da melhor forma possível, beijando-a.

Parece que ela finalmente enfrentou seu mais forte adversário ao invés de fugir, o sentimento de impotência, e vai se difícil alguém fazer ela voltar a pensar que é fraca novamente. "Estar ao seu lado me da forças" disse Shalimar passando sua mão sobre o rosto de Brennan.

FIM


End file.
